


Sweet Christmas

by ThwipBit (pemfrost)



Series: Tumblr Shorts [13]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemfrost/pseuds/ThwipBit
Summary: Powerfist and shopping for a christmas tree





	Sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For @ironwingedhawk on tumblr

 

The soft ‘twip’ behind him could only mean one thing: Spider-Well-Meaning-But-Nosey-Man was interrupting his late-night sulking. Danny didn’t acknowledge the soft footsteps approaching from behind, futilely hoping Peter would change his mind and go meddle in someone else’s life.

“Hey.”

He would need to find a new roof. And this one had served him  _so_ well.

“So,” Peter said as he swung his legs over the snow dusted roof to sit next to Danny. “Luke came over today, seemed out of sorts.”

Danny studied him from the corner of his eye, unsure if Peter was leading him or if he already knew the whole story from Luke. For a moment, they sat in silence watching the light snow fall over the city. “Quiet night?”

Peter stretched. “Yup.”

Though he would never admit it, Peter did offer good advice most of the time. But, Peter loved holiday traditions almost as much as Luke- and asking his opinion on this would probably end in an argument as well. So, he continued to sulk in silence while doing his best to ignore his intruding friend.

“Okay. Seriously.” Peter broke the silence after a few minutes, sounding tired and exacerbated. “Is this whole fight really over a Christmas Tree?”

“So, Luke did tell you.” They hadn’t spoken in two days now, each doing their best to avoid the other; staying out late on patrol, leaving early, showering at the gym- it was amazing how exhausting avoiding his boyfriend was. 

“His side at least. What’s yours?”

“It’s our first Holiday living together… and Luke wants it to be perfect. Well, his version of perfect. I ignored his tree when he had it at his own place- but I can’t in good conscience have a dying tree in my own living room. It's… cruel, barbaric.”

Peter sighed.

“And before you go into the whole ‘the industry leads to more trees being planted than would without’ thing, don’t. Luke already tried, and while I understand, I still don’t want a chopped up tree… But he is so set on having one.” Danny rolled his shoulders, stiff from sitting for so long in the cold. “Like, everything has to be more perfect this year or something. I know it’s our first year living together, but we’ve spent two other Christmases together as a couple and this is the first time he’s been so obsessed.”  

“Yea, living together is different. You know… there are artificial ones…” Peter kicked his legs against the side of the building.

“Artificial?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“We’re hopeless, aren’t we?” Luke wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulder as they turned down the brightly lit aisle.

Danny leaned against him. “I like this compromise.” He would need to find an extra special gift for Peter this year. After having a good laugh together about their fight, he and Luke rushed out to the store together to shop for a tree. “You know, this will be our tree for years.”

Luke smiled softly as he studied a medium sized tree. “Our tree. I like that.”

“I can get some pine scented incense too.” He eyed a pink tree with lights already attached to it.

“Ah, no.” Luke pulled him away and towards a large 7ft artificial spruce. “This one.”

“But the others have lights already on them.” Danny glanced wistfully at one with lights and garlands tastefully attached to it’s foldable limbs.

“Decorating is half the fun!”

Danny smiled fondly af Luke’s excitement. “Okay. This one, then.”

..

Once set up in their living room, Danny understood why Luke chose this tree. “It’s still weird, having a tree inside like this- but it’s nice.”

“Here,” Luke handed him a box of ornaments. “Help me decorate while I string the lights.”

They worked in comfortable silence with the soft crackling of the fireplace in the distance. Danny worked his way down the box, placing various ornaments where he thought they looked best while Luke carefully wrapped lights around the tree, dancing in front of him as he circled the tree. The ornaments varied in color and shape, but they all fit together harmoniously.  

Towards the bottom of the box, the ornaments changed from the classy ornaments to various characters and some handmade ones which looked sentimental.

“You don’t have to put all of those up.” Luke was on the opposite side of tree. “Whichever you think would look good.”

Danny picked them out one by one, smiling at the bulb with the team photograph inside as he placed it right at eye level. A few he sat to the side, like the one with a women’s leg and a lamp shade (“You are watching that movie tonight!”).

He plucked another from the box and turned it over. It was another clear bulb like the one with team photograph, but this one had a green tint to the glass. He read the words carefully painted along it and nearly dropped it. “Luke?”

He read it again. 'Danny, will you marry me?’

When he looked away from the ornament, Luke was kneeling in front of him with a small box. “Danny…”

Danny carefully sat the ornament down before launching himself into Luke’s arms. “Of course, I’ll marry you!”

“Sweet Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
